Physical Attraction
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang OneShot. Katara, Suki and Toph have a discussion about boys.


**A/N: This just randomly popped into my head. Mostly because I find Aang cute... well, for an animated character at least...**

**Please review - it'd make my day.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Physical Attraction

"Okay, you guys... I have a question for you," Suki said, crossing her legs and leaning over.

Suki, Toph and Katara were huddled near the campfire as the boys were playing some weird game. The trio wasn't even sure what it was, but they were determined to take this free time and use it for girl talk. Toph wasn't really following as well as she should have, but picked up realitively quick when the discussion came to the boys.

Katara nodded, smirking vaguely in the twilight air that surrounded them. Toph shrugged for her to continue.

"Which one do you think is the cutest? I mean... discluding your dad, Katara," she said, pausing and looking upwards in a thoughtful trance. "You guys know who I like. Now tell me what you think."

Both benders fell silent, uncomfortable with the conversation at the moment. Toph scratched the top of her arm awkwardly and Katara bit her lower lip.

"C'mon guys. I'm not asking if you like someone, just tell me who you think is the cutest," Suki explained, emphasizing her voice on the last word.

"Well, I mean..." Katara sighed, "They all have nice qualities..."

Suki glared at the waterbender, crossing her arms.

"Oh, don't give me that nonsense, Katara. Just answer the question."

"No, really," she defended, "they do... but they all have flaws, too, I guess... I mean take Haru for example. That mustache! What's up with that?!"

All three girls burst out into a laughing fit. Suki burried her head into her shoulder and clenched her chest to try to stop. Katara put her hand over her mouth.

"He was actually pretty cute when we first met him, but that mustache... his goatee... oh my goodness."

Toph laid down on her stomach and ceased her laughter, holding herself up with her elbows and lower arms.

"Okay, okay, do another," Suki demanded.

"Well, do you want me to count Chit Sang, too? He's a little old for us, anyway..."

Toph stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"He smells like rotten cabbage," she said blantantly, "He totally doesn't count."

The other girls put their eyes on her.

"Well, who do you think is cute?" questioned Katara.

"Umm..." Toph really didn't want the spotlight on herself. She knew speaking up was a mistake. "I think they're all equally hideous," she joked, "I don't know, Katara, I'm blind!"

Katara lowered her head.

"Yeah... I'm sorry... I didn't know what I was thinking."

Toph chuckled. "No problem. Now you tell us. You said who you _don't_ think is cute, but who is?"

Katara sighed and looked down. She really thought about it.

Well, Haru had his weird mustache/goatee combo, and that really threw him off the charts. There was Zuko, and he had his scar, but with that and his rugged hair, he actually was pretty attractive. Oh, who was she kidding... he was Zuko!

Then there was Teo. He was in a wheelchair, but looks-wise, he was fairly adorable. The Duke was too young looking to show signs of handsomeness. Sokka was her brother... ugh...

"What about Aang?" Suki said suddenly, rushing her out of her thoughts.

Katara stared at her for a second and then looked over at the boys playing that strange game. She spotted Aang.

As far as looks went, Aang was pretty cute. She found herself a little down when he shaved his head, too. His hair was an incredible feature. Obsidian black with that gentle shine...

"Katara," Suki said, giggling, "If only you could see how much you were blushing right now. Do you even realize?"

"What?" Katara said, snapping her head in Suki's direction.

Toph laughed.

"Her heartbeat just went through the roof! Oh, this is good stuff..."

Katara placed her hands shamefully on the sides of her face.

"He's coming over here, Katara!" Suki shrieked quietly.

Sure enough, there was Aang, trotting over to the group of girls with some odd round object in his hands. He waved behind him at the guys who stood there, talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, Katara!" the airbender said, smiling his goofy smile.

Katara felt her heart sink. She never really thought about Aang's physique before, but now he was right there and she couldn't help but just stare at him.

He'd gained quite a bit of muscle from all that training lately... And those arrows; they _were_ fairly sexy... his eyes, gorgeous...

"Do you want to play with us?" he asked, stopping right in front of her and looking down.

She straightened her posture a bit as she sat, staring right into his soft gray eyes.

"Um... I uh... I'm busy right now," she managed, trying not to gawk at him.

"Okay," he shrugged and turned on his heel to go back to the others.

Once he was out of earshot, Suki and Toph bust a gut again.

"...'Tara... ahaha... that was... too... _funny_!" Toph said in between laughs.

"Yeah, Katara... you should've seen your face!" mocked Suki.

"Ahh..." Toph sighed, glancing in Suki's direction, "I like this game."

Suki nodded in agreement.

Katara was completely ignoring their conversation, thoughts of her own running around.

She wasn't going to deny it, Aang was cute, she just couldn't believe she never noticed it before. She wondered what it meant. How that would change their relationship.

She sighed. There'd be plenty of time to find out after Ozai was out of the picture. For now, it'd be best just to ignore the physical attraction.


End file.
